


Let The Lion Roar

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Lion Roar

"Katie... what the..."

John is half-laughing when Katie enters the kitchen in a rather tight and incredibly fitted onesie, followed by Eleanor moments later. 

"Rawr.."

Katie can't help laughing at how apathetic Eleanor's roar is and smiles at John. 

"She didn't want to turn up alone at the party... so until I get back, this is the outfit."

She smiles, gathers Eleanor's things and escorts the girl out to the car. She is quick with dropping her child off, knowing that now that Eleanor is with the rest of the girls from her class she won't mind her leaving. On getting home however the house is empty. She smiles, eats, then heads for the bedroom, knowing full well John is in there. John smirks as she enters. 

"Home alone... and... why are you still wearing that?"

Katie smiles, shrugs. 

"You want me to take this off?"

She's smiling as she does so, stepping confidently out of the suit, well aware that the incredibly skintight suit still hasn't shown off what she was wearing underneath. 

"Oh... my..."

John doesn't finish his sentence, instead pulling Katie down over him, kissing her sweetly and soon removing the leather corset and incredibly skimpy underwear, setting both aside before rolling them so that Katie was under him, his obvious arousal pressing against her even as he shifted position, moving away just long enough to undress before settling back over her, kissing her again with the same sweet passion, although he was now holding her wrists against the bed, moving to press into her, none too surprised when she hitched a leg over his hip, letting him press deeper and faster, neither of them trying to deny their lust for one another, John's breathing hitching as she arched, pushing him still further into her, her entire body shaking as she fought to keep control. Soon enough she did hit climax, bringing John over the edge and into his own seconds later, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

"Jesus Kate..."

John smiles. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you... but I love you. So much."

"I love you too, my frisky man."


End file.
